Danny Chan (Shinto)
'First Name' Daniel 'Last Name' Chan 'IMVU Name' ChairmenRyoji 'Nicknames' Chan Storm Rider 'Age' 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5.9 'Weight' 178lbs 'God of Fate' None. 'Fighting Style' Chan has a mastery of many styles but uses his own personal blend of Hapkido (strikes, joint locks, and throws), Boxing (punches) and Shotokan Karate (footwork and kicks). This particular blend of martial arts enables danny to have offensive and defensive manouvers 50/50 so he can properly attack and defened when needed. It also gives way to free styled movements involving objects, the momentum of opponents, and reversals of attacks. You could call it refiend streetfighting but with taste. Danny however also has adept mastery of multiple Chinese Martial Arts he utilized as chid and remembers every single one of their strengths and weaknesses. In esscence it makes him a more than capable fine tuned combatant, and a deadly person to exhcange hand to hand with. HIs mastery over chinese arts is vast, and includes but is not limited to *Ng Ga Kuen - Five Family/Five Animal style (Hung, Mok, Li, Choy, Fut) *Mian Quan (棉花拳擊) - Cotton Boxing *Piguaquan (劈掛拳) - Chop-Hitch Fist, Axe-hitch boxing *Shaolin Kung Fu (少林拳) - Shaolin Fist *T'ai chi ch'uan (太極拳 Taijiquan) - Supreme Ultimate fist *Tán Tuǐ (彈腿/譚腿) - Springing legs style *Wing Chun (詠春 or 永春) *Iron Shirt (Traditional Chinese: 鐵衫; Simplified Chinese: 铁衫; Pinyin: tiě shān; Cantonese: tit1 saam1) is a form of hard style martial art exercise for protecting the human body from impacts in a fight. *Dim Mak (點脈) - General term for point striking. *Iron Palm (Chinese: 铁掌功; Cantonese: tit1 zoeng2 gung1) is a body of training techniques in various Chinese martial arts. *Sanshou (散手) or Sanda (散打) - Free Fighting *Yingzhaoquan (鷹爪拳) - Eagle Claw Fist Powers 'Storm Generation' User can sense, create, shape and manipulate storms, including strong wind, hail, thunder and/or lightning (a thunderstorm), heavy precipitation (snowstorm, rainstorm), heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm), or wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc. The user can combine all weather phenomenon with their physical combat.This may be used more of a distraction to the enemy. *'Thunder Manipulation' User of this ability can manipulate the shockwave, which is thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. They can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums, or even make organs burst, killing the opponent. *'Electricity Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. *Electrokinetic Combat *Electrokinetic Invisibility *Static Electricity Manipulation *Discharge *Electric Aura *Electrical Wall Crawling *Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. *Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity 'Wind Generation' *Air Breath *Air Generation *Air Manipulation *Enhanced Breath *Razor Wind *Tornado Creation (All Danny's other abilities still are in his possession, i.e refer to the Danny "Daniel" Chan page) 'Weapon of Choice' His fist Allies/Enemies Anyone who's willing Allied with What ever side isn't killing 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:Shinto